memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Nominations for featured articles/2007 archive
Successful votes Devil in the Sky Supports # 8of5 02:16, 26 July 2007 (UTC) # --Dr. John Smith 08:29, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Objections # Comments *Summary, referenced to death and information galore, ta-da! --8of5 20:59, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Warden Supports # 8of5 13:29, 22 April 2007 (UTC) # Darth Batrus 16:05, 25 April 2007 (UTC) # --Dr. John Smith 21:10, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Objections # Data Noh 16:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Comments I did some editing on this article, but found a number of problems I was unable to fix due to my lack of knowledge on the subject. Please see the article's talk page for more details. -- Data Noh 16:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Cloak and Dagger Supports # 8of5 19:48, 6 June 2007 (UTC) # --Dr. John Smith 21:10, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Objections # Comments *Another one complete. --8of5 19:48, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Strategy Supports # 8of5 20:59, 24 June 2007 (UTC) # --Dr. John Smith 21:10, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Objections # Comments *Done... --8of5 20:59, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: Away Team Supports # 8of5 13:29, 22 April 2007 (UTC) # --Dr. John Smith 03:55, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Objections # Comments Flesh of my Flesh Supports # 8of5 13:29, 22 April 2007 (UTC) # --Dr. John Smith 03:55, 16 May 2007 (UTC) # --JDB 02:50, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Objections # Comments This may be a little nitpicky... but Theta Kalyb has been one of the most wanted articles for months now, and that red link appears in each and every Star Trek: Early Voyages article. Any chance that could be taken care of before any of the EV articles hit the front page? --Seventy 14:40, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :taa-daa -- 8of5 15:30, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yay! :) --Seventy 16:48, 22 April 2007 (UTC) The Fires of Pharos Supports # 8of5 13:29, 22 April 2007 (UTC) # --Dr. John Smith 03:55, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Objections # Comments Our Dearest Blood Supports # 8of5 13:29, 22 April 2007 (UTC) # --Dr. John Smith 03:55, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Objections # Comments Nor Iron Bars a Cage Supports # 8of5 13:29, 22 April 2007 (UTC) # --Dr. John Smith 03:55, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Objections # Comments A Time for War, A Time for Peace Supports # 8of5 21:53, 28 April 2007 (UTC) # Jdvelasc 15:05, 3 May 2007 (UTC) # --Dr. John Smith 03:55, 16 May 2007 (UTC) #--JDB 02:54, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Objections # Data Noh 15:52, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Comments *Jdvelasc has worked hard to get this page up to scratch and with a bit of tweaking from the rest of the community this page has come out as one of the most complete on the site. *I am working at a slow pace to get rid of the red-links in the article, but I think the page itself would be hard to improve. --Jdvelasc 15:05, 3 May 2007 (UTC) *I feel like I'm becoming the who's just denying everything a place as an FA, but I swear I've got good intentions. :o) Please see the article's discussion page for more details. -- Data Noh 15:52, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Captain's Pleasure Supports # 8of5 23:02, 2 May 2007 (UTC) # --Dr. John Smith 03:55, 16 May 2007 (UTC) # --TimPendragon 22:15, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Objections # Comments A Stitch in Time Supports # 8of5 13:29, 22 April 2007 (UTC) # --Seventy 14:29, 22 April 2007 (UTC) # --Vote Saxon 19:49, 22 April 2007 (UTC) # Objections # Data Noh 23:43, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Comments *Needs some proofreading. The article switches verb tense (i.e., past - present) quite a bit; this is the most prominent problem I found. -- Data Noh 23:43, 22 April 2007 (UTC) **That is possibly intentional, A Stitch in Time takes place in three distinct periods of Garek’s life, and in the early section over many years, the tensing on the most part is used to establish which period is being referred to before continuing on in the standard summary present tense. --8of5 23:47, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ***I thought that may have been the culprit, but the tensing problem goes beyond that. In the summary of Part Three, for example, events in both the past and present make use of both tenses. -- Data Noh 01:51, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ****I had a crack at fixing it, it's all in present tense now I think. -- 8of5 15:43, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *****Three positives, objections seemingly addressed, Featured article. --Dr. John Smith 08:30, 13 June 2007 (UTC) History Lesson Supports # -- 8of5 00:29, 2 February 2007 (UTC) # -- The Doctor 11:34, 8 March 2007 (UTC) # -- Jdvelasc 05:18, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Objections # Comments * As detailed as I can make it. --8of5 00:29, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ** Three positive votes, FEATURED ARTICLE! --The Doctor 02:00, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Unsuccessful votes Christopher Pike Supports # -- The Doctor 11:54, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Objections # -- 8of5 15:49, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Comments * A thorough concise article that covers almost every detail of his life. --The Doctor 11:54, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ** Objection, no where near finnished I've only done the first four issues of Early Voyages there's lots more to come. -- 8of5 15:49, 24 January 2007 (UTC) *** Vote unsuccessful. --The Doctor 02:00, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Surak Supports # Darth Batrus 20:29, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Objections # Data Noh 23:33, 22 April 2007 (UTC) # 8of5 23:49, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Comments *I've not read any of the novels that deal with the time of surak, so to those who know, does that article as is cover all of those? -- 8of5 20:22, 22 April 2007 (UTC) **I only have the Way of Kolinahr rpg book and getting the last book of the Vulcan's Soul trilogy so I can confirm those but yeah if anyone who has the other books might be able to comment on the article. -- Darth Batrus 21:54, 22 April 2007 (UTC) *I hate to nitpick (especially since I haven't contributed anything to this article), but reading the intro and first paragraph, I notice a few grammatical errors. Great article, but I think it needs a bit of work before becoming an FA. -- Data Noh 23:33, 22 April 2007 (UTC) **After a skim through I agree it still needs work, there are missing or badly placed citations and the page seems a little jumbled. --8of5 23:49, 22 April 2007 (UTC) * Vote unsuccessful --Dr. John Smith 03:50, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Nominations